This invention relates to pliers-type hand tools. In a conventional tool of this type a pair of jaw-forming members are pivotally connected together so that each member provides a jaw portion on one side of the pivot and an elongate force-applying handle on the other side of the pivot. The amount of force which can be applied to the jaws in a tool of this form, related to the manual effort applied to the handles is limited by the leverage of the handles, and this is dependent on their length.
The present invention provides a novel pliers-type hand tool arrangement which enables increased leverage to be developed between the handles and the jaws as compared to a conventional form of tool of comparable size. Accordingly, an increased gripping force may be applied to the jaws related to the manual effort applied to the handles as compared to a conventional tool. While the invention will be described more specifically in relation to pliers, it is also considered applicable to other pliers-type hand tools having pivotal jaw-forming members, for example shears and the like.